For decoding the multiplex signal, on the one hand, to demodulate the difference signal having the frequency of the subcarrier, and on the other hand to matrix, with the composite signal, the difference signal created in this manner. The pilot signal contained in the multiplex signal--often referred to as pilot tone--enables regeneration of the subcarrier, thereby allowing the use of a synchronous demodulator or a switched demodulator for demodulation of the difference signal with the frequency of the subcarrier. In analog circuit technology, various circuits have been known to accomplish this.